


Hiding Place

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Children being children, Derek who's name I don't mention because Stiles can't remember it, Gen, Stiles being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every child has a secret hiding spot where they go if they’re scared, hurt, undeceive, sad or just for any reason just to get away from the world around them when it becomes too much or too big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Place

 

Every child has a secret hiding spot where they go if they’re scared, hurt, undeceive, sad or just for any reason just to get away from the world around them when it becomes too much or too big.

Stiles found his place when he was eight and his mom was diagnosed with cancer. She wasn’t ever home anymore and when Stiles did see her, she was very pale with tired eyes.

Stiles didn’t like it.

She was supposed to be at home to give him hugs and forehead kisses when he got home from school. To make him a snack that wasn’t always healthy and to listen to him complain about stupid Jackson who wouldn’t leave him and Scott alone. She was supposed to watch cartoons with him until his dad got home from work.

But she doesn’t.

Because she _can’t_.

She’s too sick and losing her hair.

Stiles doesn’t blame her, he knows how sad she is even when she smiles, almost beams, at him when he runs through her hospital room door with flowers and a purple dog (because Stiles doesn’t like pink). He can see the sadness in her eyes while he talks about his day. Stiles sits with her until her eyes get heavy and she pecks him on the mouth gently and tells him she loves him so so much before the medication the pretty nurses behind the counter who gives him chocolate have her on makes her fall asleep.

He finds his place when he isn’t allowed to go see her for a couple of days. His dad says it’s because she’s sleeping and it would be boring anyway, but for some reason Stiles thinks he’s lying.

While his dad is out (probably at the hospital because rules don’t apply to his cop dad) Stiles is very quiet when the babysitter (some dude Stiles has probably met before but can’t place) arrives and ruffles his hair gently before asking if he wanted some sliced apples. Stiles nods because he just doesn’t want to talk to anybody at the moment. He gets an odd look from the teenage before he walks to the kitchen.

Stiles sits on the couch for a minute or two before he stood and made his way toward the staircase. He walked to the side of it and opens the small closet underneath the staircase that his mom uses for extra blankets and pillows for guests.

He doesn’t turn the light on, but he does crawl inside and sits in the corner with his legs pulled up to his chest and wraps his arms around them tightly. He can’t control the tears that he’s kept from shedding when he found out his mom was sick or when he goes and sees her or when he peers around his parents’ bedroom doorframe and finds his dad curled up on the bed shaking with tears. He can’t hold onto them anymore but that’s okay because he’s in the dark and no one can see him cry.

He cries.

Stiles sobs into his knees because why does this have to happen to his mom.

His _mom._

Who loves him and makes bad days go away with just a smile and who lets him play in the mud after it rains and watches Disney movies with him on nights when he has a bad dream.

He lets out the tears he wanted to shed when he saw the nurses place another wire into his mom’s pale arm, when everyone tells him they’re _sorry_ (because sorry doesn’t make her better) and when his dad is so tired and wiry that he doesn’t just talk to Stiles.

Stiles doesn’t know how long he’s been in there. Probably long enough to concern his babysitter, but he doesn’t want to leave. He wants to sit here in the dark until all of this goes away and goes back to where his mom isn’t stuck in the hospital and his dad still talked and laughed with him before bed.

He stares into the darkness until his eyes close and drifts off.

He wakes up to the gentle rub of fingers through his shortly cut hair. Stiles didn’t move besides to slightly turn his head into the hand. He blinked open his eyes after awhile to find his babysitter sitting beside him on his bed with a soft smile on his lips. Stiles decides he has a very nice smile.

Staring at the teenager for a minute, Stiles, for some reason that he doesn’t even know, blurts out, “My mom’s dying.”

The teenager’s face fell alittle and he lost that smile as he replied, “I know.”

He moved his hand though, to wipe leftover tears from his cheeks before sighing softly.

“You’re very strong.”

What?

How was he strong? He just spent an undetermined time crying in a storage closet.

The smiles comes back alittle bit bigger when a confused expression falls over Stiles’ features.  “Crying doesn’t make you weak you know. Sometimes you feel better when you let it all out.”

Stiles puffed out cheeks.

 “I wasn’t crying.”

The teenager chuckled.

 “Really?”

“Yeah. I was just…pretending to be a bear and hibernating.”

That got a real laugh out of the boy before he roughly rubbed Stiles’ head causing Stiles to huff in annoyance and bat his hand away.

“Do you want to come watch a movie with me while we wait for your dad to come home?” He asked. Stiles frowned a little at the mention of his dad (who was probably at the hospital with his _mom)_ , but he nodded nonetheless.

Kicking the blankets from his body and rolled out of bed with the grace of a footless duck, he stumbled toward the door, exclaiming to the older boy behind him that they’ll be watching ‘Sleeping Beauty’ and he can shut his mouth because that movie is awesome.

He didn’t see the soft smile gracing his babysitters face as he followed him down the staircase.

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally random. I don't even know. It actually was only supposed to have Stiles, Mama Stilinski and Sheriff in it. But then Derek showed up. I dunno. I was having cancer feels and this happened. And all my mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
